I Tried
by Bluekit5
Summary: They all tried. They all failed. These are the tales of warriors that tried their hardest to save their Clans, but couldn't.
1. Oakpelt

I tried. I truly did. I didn't expect Nightstar to appear out of nowhere. He was hidden from sight. Out of sight, out of mind.

I tried to save Owlstar, but I was too late. Nightstar had fatally injured her. I wasn't a medicine cat, I didn't know what to do. Reedtail was tending to another injured warrior on the battlefield; she was too far away to reach in time. If I left Owlstar, Nightstar would have certainly finished her off.

I let Owlstar down. It was her last life. We all tried to convince her not to join the battle. We knew that it would most certainly be her last battle if she went. She was an old cat. She was losing her senses.

How dare Nightstar take advantage of her weakness to kill her? He was a cruel cat. All the Clans knew that Owlstar was going to die soon anyway. So why not let her die peacefully? Although, that was something she did not wish for. She wanted to die in battle. Perhaps that is why she insisted on joining the battle group.

I let the Clan down. I was supposed to protect her. It was my job. I failed, and now because of my failure Owlstar is dead. I'm surprised I haven't been insulted for my failure. If it was another cat, by now I would have been sure to scold them.

But now Owlstar is dead. It doesn't matter. She's dead because of me.

But I will seek revenge.

Today is that day.

Today is the day I rip all nine lives out of Nightstar.

**Super short. I got this idea and I had to write it. Guess what? School is almost out! And you know what that means...more updates! I'll try to update this story along with my other stories. PLease review telling me what you thought. But please don't tell me it was short because I know it was. The chapters will get longer. **

**Love you my darlings! **


	2. ShadowClan: Nightwhisker

"No!" My yowl of despair was ripped from my mouth.

I furiously worked over the kits, licking their tiny muzzles and fur. I tried warming them, but they were already cold.

"Nightwhisker, Nightwhisker. Stop!" Pinetail shoved me away from her dead kits.

"No, I have to save them! I'm the medicine cat, I can save them!" I said and tried to reach her kits with my paw.

"No, Nightwhisker. They're dead; there's nothing you can do," Pinetail's voice was full of grief as she prevented me from reaching her kits.

"No, they're not!" I wailed.

"What's going on? Why's Nightwhisker making so much racket?" Pinetail's mate, Shadowpelt stepped into the nursery. When he caught sight of his dead kits, he collapsed by Pinetail.

"I'm so sorry," Pinetail whispered to him.

"Why are you sorry? I _will _save them! They're not dead!" I angrily said and nosed the kits. They weren't breathing.

"Nightwhisker, they're dead! You did everything you could to save them!" Pinetail said. She was taking this better than I was.

"I'm the medicine cat! I was supposed to save them!" I yowled and collapsed on the ground next to the three dead kits.

"You can't save everyone," Pinetail said.

"Yes, I can! I'm a useless medicine cat if I can't even save three kits!"

"Nightwhisker, there wasn't anything more you could have done. Didn't you notice earlier when they came out? They were already dead."

"What?" I sat up and eyed the kits.

"They came out too early. You said so yourself when I went into my kitting," Pinetail sighed and laid her head on Shadowpelt's back.

"But I could have done something to help delay your kitting! I'm sure there was something I could have done!"

"Nightwhisker, take it easy. I think you need sleep," Shadowpelt got up and nudged me out.

"What are you talking about? I'm the medicine cat, not you. I know what's best for me," I argued.

"Obviously not. You're being too hard on yourself," he sternly said as he guided me to my den.

"Don't you hate me? I let your kits die," I whimpered before curling up on my nest.

"No, I don't. It hurts me that my kits have died, but perhaps StarClan had better things planned for the kits. We can always have more." Shadowpelt disappeared for a moment before coming back with seeds on his paws.

"These are poppy seeds, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and eyed him suspiciously.

"Eat them. You need sleep," he ordered and pushed them towards me.

We stared each other down until I lapped them up. I felt drowsy after a few moments and lay down my head on my paws.

_I immediately knew where I was when I opened my eyes. _

_"Poppyfur?" I asked and took a step forward towards the spotted tabby._

_"Yes, Nightwhisker," she purred and touched noses with me. _

_"Why am I here?" I asked._

_"Because some things needed to be explained to you. But first, I have some cats who want to meet you." She stepped back and revealed three kits standing behind her. They were Pinetail's kits. _

_"Hello, Nightwhisker," they said together. _

_I did not speak._

_"We forgive you for our death. It wasn't your fault at all," the smallest she-cat said._

_"It wasn't. Don't be so hard on yourself," the only tom said next._

_"Yes. You are a great medicine cat," the last she-cat said._

_"What they say it true. Even though you're a great medicine cat, it doesn't mean you can save every cat that comes to you. Many other medicine cats also have trouble realizing this, but it's just the way of life. Sometimes cats pass away before their time," Poppyfur wisely said. She nodded at the three kits, and they headed off in the opposite direction of us._

_"So…there really wasn't anything I could do to save them?" I hesitantly asked._

_"No. StarClan had other plans for them here. Besides, they're better looked after here," she paused, "Anyway, there was no time to spare waiting for the unborn prophecy kits."_

_"What?" I said and slightly tilted my head._

_"I've said too much. You'll know when the next batch of kits is born. It will be then when the impending trouble revealed." Poppyfur started to fade away._

_"Wait!" I yowled and ran towards her. But it was too late; she was gone._

When I awoke, I was back in my den. _'No time to spare waiting for the unborn prophecy kits. It will be then the impending trouble revealed.' _I went through the words in my head. What could she possibly mean?

I had no clue. But I did know one thing; if Pinetail's next kits were so important, I knew I must be the best medicine cat I could be to save these kits.

**Lalala. There's the second chapter. Eh, not so happy with it but whatever. It kind of had a happy ending which is not my purpose for these short stories. I'm trying to write darker stuff. It's not working so well. .-. I'm too much of a happy ending kind of person. *sigh* **

**Also, thank you squirrelkit for reviewing! **

**Review what you thought and I'll give you a virtual hug. Maybe. **

**Love you darlings! Bye!**


End file.
